halflifefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Центральная аппаратная ИИ
Центральная аппаратная ИИ — место, где проходят важные сюжетные сцены в Portal и Portal 2. Это большая восьмиугольная команата, где распологается GLaDOS. Обзор Portal На протяжении всей игры, GLaDOS контролирует весь комплекс. В большой восьмиугольной комнате была собрана GLaDOS и подвешена к потолку. В небольшом вестибюле находится красный телефон на случай, если GLaDOS выйдет из под контроля, как видно из событий Portal, тот человек "немного опоздал". Челл сбегает из тестовых камер GLaDOS. Но она продолжает лгать о том, что ее смерть была лишь частью теста. Когда Челл добирается к GLaDOS, Модуль Морали отцепляется от нее и падает. Челл успешно его уничтожает, на что GLaDOS выпускает в нее нейротоксины и начинается финальная битва. В конце концов Челл уничтожает GLaDOS. Хотя останки частей тела GLaDOS были в основном, над поверхностью, события Portal 2 предпологают, что они упали обратно. Portal 2 Камера была сильно повреждена в результате кульминации Portal, и почти полностью в руинах. Остатки GLaDOS разбросаны по комнате. Уитли случайно активизирует ее через главный выключатель, GLaDOS раздавливает его и бросает в сторону, возможно, чтобы предотвратить обнаружения Диктором, присутствия заменяемого ядра. Когда Челл и Уитли добираются до GLaDOS во второй раз, то камера сильно преобразилась. Теперь она состоит, как и большинство тестовых камер, из панелей. Несмотря на это, кажется, протокол вынудил GLaDOS сохранить некоторые части, включая кнопку выхода из безвыходной ситуации (Может быть, что эта команта с кнопкой была и в первом Portal, но о ней никто не знал). Когда Челл и GLaDOS в финале Portal 2 добираются до Уитли, камера сильно преобразилась, но сохранились общие очертания и кнопка выхода из безвыходной ситуации. Кажется, одна из тестовых камер врезалась в эту команту и ее остатки можно видеть в финале. Когда GLaDOS берет контроль над Aperture Science, она быстро приводит его в порядок, к моменту пробуждения Челл. Интересный факт * Во время второго визита в Portal 2, ракетная турель хранится под большим белым люком, возле лестниц, однако он никогда не был использован. За кулисами * Первоначально, игрок должен был войти в камеру GLaDOS через веревочные мосты, снаружи камеры, однако от них отказались в пользу повторного использования главного входа. Также есть несколько неиспользованных текстур, которые оповещали игрока о приближении к камере GLaDOS. Галерея Portal Концепт-арт File:Aperture room concept.jpg|Лобби File:Glados room concept.jpg|То же File:Glados concept2.jpg File:Glados concept1.jpg Скриншоты File:Glados chamber outside.jpg|Камера GLaDOS снаружи File:Catwalks glados.jpg|То же File:Glados chamber lobby.jpg|Лобби File:Glados room fizzler.jpg File:Escape 020000.jpg File:GLaDOS Central AI Chamber Portal.jpg File:Glados bunker.jpg File:Glados chamber incinerator.jpg File:Neurotoxins countdown.jpg File:Glados destroy1.jpg|GLaDOS уничтожена File:Glados destroy2.jpg|Тоже File:Glados destroy3.jpg|Тоже Portal 2 Пре-релиз Концепт-арт File:Central AI Chamber Concept Art Portal 2.jpg File:Chell facing glados concept.jpg File:Chell jungle.jpg File:Glados outside jungle2.jpg File:Songs to test by 1 full.jpg File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG Chell In Ruined Facility Concept Art.jpg Скриншоты File:Glados meet again talk.jpg|Ранняя камера GLaDOS File:Glados outside jungle.jpg|То же Релиз File:Glados chamber ruined.jpg File:Glados destruction.jpg File:Main breaker room.jpg File:Wheatley cracking glados.jpg File:Glados_after_awakening.jpg File:Glados awakens.jpg File:P2 Central AI chamber.jpg File:Chell facing GLaDOS in Central AI Chamber Portal.jpg File:Glados neurotoxin tube.jpg File:Glados wheatley tubes.jpg File:Stalemate resolution annex.jpg File:Glados_core_transfer.jpg File:Wheatley_finale_lair.jpg File:Neurotoxins_countdown_wheatley.jpg File:Portal 2 Boss Fight Bomb1.jpg File:Glados core retransfer.jpg File:Glados ending monologue.jpg Игровые файлы File:Signage you are here01.png|Неиспользованная текстура таблички Список появлений * Portal * Portal 2: Lab Rat * Portal 2 * The Final Hours of Portal 2 en:Central AI Chamber Категория:Избранные статьи Категория:Локации Категория:Локации Aperture Science